


All it Takes is a Push

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Eating out, Hate to Love?, Language, M/M, Smut, cum tasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: Stell hated Sejun, enough for him to desecrate the soccer captain’s property. But what will he do when he is caught in the act? Sejun has bullied Stell for so long now… but was it because he hated him, too?(Yeah, the summary sucks… so… lol)
Relationships: Stell Ajero/Sejun Nase, Stelljun - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	All it Takes is a Push

**All It Takes is a Push**

The soccer team’s locker room was almost empty, if not for the lone figure that was standing in the middle of the room. The said person staring at a blue sports bag had his hand in his sweat-drenched shorts, pumping his sex furiously.

Stell hated him – Sejun Nase. He hated the arrogant asshole so much that he had the nerve to do this.

“Ahhh… uhhnng… fuck!” he worked on his cock vigorously, his movements matching the anger burning in his chest.

Ever since he was introduced to the team two years ago and until now, Sejun Nase had bullied him. The revered captain of HSU’s elite men’s soccer team was an asshole and was the thorn in Stell's side. Hadn’t he needed to get a scholarship, Stell wouldn’t have been near Sejun's vicinity. But fuck damn and blast, he didn’t have lady luck on his side.

Flashes of memory about Sejun fueled Stell's anger even more. And as his hate grew, so did his lust to overcome the other man, to dominate him, to reduce him to nothing.

His cock swelled and throbbed under the constant friction with his slick palm, sending beads of sweat to trickle from his scalp to the curve of his jaw, and down to his heaving chest. Thumbing his slit, Stell dispersed the slick fluids on his member, giving him more pleasure with each stroke.

“Damn! Ahh… ahh…”

The fucker’s face came into his mind, the other one’s image taking him to today’s practice game where Sejun made him his lackey for the day, again. He only let Stell on the field after the team had left for the showers so he could collect the carelessly thrown towels and shirts and have them delivered to the back room of the gym for the laundry pick-up tomorrow morning. At least they didn’t make him wash those.

Stell considered himself lucky that Sejun had given him that simple task today. On common days, or every other weekday during team practice, the bitch assigned him to the bleachers to scrape off the gum stuck underneath each bench. And it took him more than two hours to do just that. If the asshole didn’t like him too much another day, Stell would find himself running laps for no reason at all other than because Sejun could order it, then laugh his stupid brains off seeing him do it.

Of course, Stell’s regular job as team manager was still the priority, which meant him preparing the Gatorade for the team, handing them out in individually named bottles, together with their towels after each break or whatever time that the players needed him to do that.

Stell was actually never a weakling. But this Sejun fucker was able to pull his pride out of its hiding place, step on it, and trample on it like rubbish. Stell had begun to wonder when he’d started being a loser. But he has decided that enough was enough and he should just move on.

He was quitting the team, and this was his parting gift.

“Fuck! Ahhh~!” With his eyes squeezed shut, Stell fisted his cock harder, faster – the image of Sejun's mouth gaping wide, waiting for him to come. His whole body trembled, his balls tightened, as the next few seconds pushed him over to the edge.

“Ahh… Fuck you, Sejun…” he smiled smugly as he thrust in his hand, his cum landing on target (aka Sejun's bag…), but mostly on his palm and fingers. Ah… the pleasure was immeasurable! The combination of his orgasm and the vivid imagery of the captain of the soccer team taking him in his dirty little mouth were awesome!

Stell grunted, his strokes almost done as he let go of his now lax dick. But his eyes fluttered open as something hot and wet surrounded his sex, making him moan.

“Shit!” his eyes met a pair of smoky brown ones paired with a pair of naughty curling lips enclosing his cock. His brain told him to go and stay at the same time. He was beyond surprised.

“Hmmm…” with a loud pop, Sejun let go of Stell's sex and he lowered himself on the bench where his bag was. He kept his eyes on Stell as his lips hovered on the zipper of his bag, and even as he lapped up the other’s freshly spilled cum. Moaning, he savored Stell's taste. And he saw in the other’s stare what he had been asking himself since long ago. Stell wanted him, too.

“Stell-hhnng… so good…” he moaned and grabbed Stell's hand to suck on his cum-wet fingers, swirling his tongue on each digit, going up and down.

Stell's cock was once more half-hard as soon as he saw Sejun lick up his sperm from his own gym bag. And with what Sejun was doing to his fingers, Stell would be crazy if he didn’t moan in reaction – the other’s suggestive actions successfully playing with his lust-fogged mind. He was about to trail his free hand in Sejun's shower-wet hair, but it was immediately slapped away by the smirking soccer team captain.

Licking his lips as he moaned in pleasure, Sejun went up until he was face-to-face with Stell. He slung his arms about Stell's neck, rubbing his body against the other male as he threw his head back and laughed.

“Stell, Stell~…” he chanted mockingly as he continued to laugh.

A different heat swelled in Stell's chest as Sejun played with his name so callously, so insultingly. His anger returned that he grabbed Sejun by the neck with one hand as he held onto the man’s wrist hurtfully. This gained Sejun's attention, yes.

“What the fuck are you playing at?” he hissed against Sejun's softly parting mouth.

“Ahh-ha-ha-…” Sejun couldn’t suppress a moan as Stell's rough handling sent electric swipes of pleasure directly to his groin. His eyes darkened as lust and desire filled his very core.

But that was the direct opposite of how Stell was feeling at the moment. He tightened his grip on the spots where he was holding Sejun, and to his amazement, Sejun seemed to like it, as the other continued to rub against him. It was so sick. But it was so fucking hot!

Almost choking, Sejun managed to moan once more as Stell's hips pushed towards him, their painful erections pressing and kneading through the hindering cloth of Sejun's bath towel.

“Fuck me… ahhh~” he moaned and bit his lower lip as pleasure surged down to his sex. But he needed more, so much more than this.

The words hit their intended mark but created a somewhat different result from what Sejun was expecting. He soon found himself landing on his sparsely clothed ass while Stell stared him down.

“Forgive me if I don't oblige your sick fantasies, Sejun Nase,” the standing man hissed and spat somewhere on the floor as he readjusted his clothes.

Sejun tried to regain or keep his remaining composure. Stell leaving him now wasn’t an option. No. Not now. He had been watching Stell since the other came into the locker. He was about to get his change of clothes when he saw Stell begin jacking himself off, apparently aiming at his gym bag.

He hadn’t been able to believe what he was seeing at first. It was just so impossible! His long-time crush, Stell Ajero had been about to give his gym bag a taste test of his precious cum! Sejun had never thought he would ever want so badly to be his bag! What he wouldn’t give to get a taste of Stell's love juices! But he knew – he just knew that if he didn’t do something now, he would never get this chance again.

So here he was now, prying his legs open, revealing all of himself for Stell to see – the two feet-wide white towel hanging suggestively on his naked hips, showing off the shimmering tip of his hard sex.

“Don't be such a hypocrite, Stell Ajero,” his hand trailed to his cock, teasing the slippery slit with his forefinger and moaning as he did so. “Uhh~ Stell… Fuck me…”

Marching over to Sejun, Stell yanked him by the arm until they were both standing face-to-face once again, their hot breaths steaming between their parted lips.

“Stell… I need you…” Sejun craned his neck shamelessly, darting his tongue into Stell's mouth but found himself being rejected. He moaned in frustration. “Please…” he nudged his hips against Stell's groin, drawing a sharp inhale from the man.

Stell. on the other hand, was seething with his renewed hate. How this Sejun Nase slut managed to affect his body even in his moment of anger appalled him. It shouldn’t be this way! He hated Sejun Nase to his core, so how come he couldn’t deny the other’s sexual appeal?

“What the hell have you done to me, you little bitch?!” Stell hissed, his eyes drilling holes into Sejun's.

Sejun smiled as his hand came up to trace Stell's jaw. “I don't know what you mean, Stell…”

God, this man was gonna be the death of him! He ached to be touched, to be taken by Stell. And although he was here with him now, he still seemed so distant. The sudden hard grip on his wrist made him wince, but his smile didn’t falter.

“Why are you doing this now? Is this another sick trick of yours – another game you want to play?! Making me believe you want me?” Stell was livid. There was no way he’d allow Sejun to do more damage than he already has. If he wanted to play now, Stell will show him just how fucking wrong he had been since day one. Stellvester Ajero was no sissy. 

“NO!” Sejun was almost begging him. “Stell, why can't you see – I like you?” Once more he tried to touch Stell, but the iron grip holding him didn’t give.

“You like me?” A sarcastic grin appeared on Stell's lips as his hand tightened about the other’s wrist. “How the hell does all the bullshit you did to me mean that you like me, huh?!”

“Please – it… it hurts–,” Sejun whimpered, but he was cut off by a hand groping between their bodies. It took his erection, and now he was a moaning mess as the hand pumped him hard and fast. His back arched at the pleasure, his mouth gaped as he panted.

Stell was burning. He wasn’t sure if he’d buy what Sejun has just told him, but for now a willing body was convenient. “Do you really want this?” he hummed against the pulse point below Sejun's ear and he heard him moan louder.

“Yes… Take me – ohh… Stell,” his hands found Stell's nape and curled into his hair as he rode nearer and nearer to his release. “Uhhhmm… more… ahhh… faster…”

Stell did as he said, and soon he was coming hard in the other’s hand, spraying his milky juices all over his abs and on Stell's shirt. He was still trembling with overwhelming pleasure when he felt Stell's lips cover his, his tongue darting inside, slithering in every crevice he could find, making him moan with so much want.

How they became tangled in each other’s arms on the wide bench, both didn’t know. Sejun just knew Stell was already bare from waist up, with Sejun's legs wrapped around his waist. And now he had just flung his shorts somewhere in the room, and that they were both grinding their hips hard against each other as they devoured and dominated each other’s mouths. 

The friction was enough to bring them both to full hardness, their cocks, sliding so deliciously on each other, their precome mixing, creating a slick potion on their bellies.

Sejun arched on the bench, knees red, as his body taken over by immense rapture with every swipe of Stell's cock on his. His hands were all over Stell's back, pulling him closer as the other nipped along Sejun's jaw, down to his neck, before stopping briefly to reward each of his nipples a minute or so of torturous licking and sucking.

“Ohhh… God!” once more he was silenced by Stell's lips, sealing his mewling, trapping them in his throat.

Then Stell's face, now drenched with sweat loomed above his. Sejun thumbed the other’s swollen lips, and Stell moaned to the touch.

“You just don't know how much I want to fuck you now…” he panted and Sejun moaned. He craned his neck, and smiling, he bit Sejun's finger hard, causing the man underneath him whimper in pain and pleasure as he let his free hand dive between the deep crevice of Sejun's ass cheeks.

Sejun thrashed as Stell's finger probed inside him. And without any lubrication, the pain made him squirm and resist against the digit. As sick as it might sound, Sejun embraced the pain – everything that Stell had inflicted on him, just because it was him. It was Stell.

Opening his eyes, Sejun found a finger inside his mouth and moaning he suckled on it as if it was his favorite treat, swirling his tongue round and round, bathing it with his saliva.

“Good boy,” Stell pecked a kiss on his lips as he took his finger out. Sejun smiled at him, his lips shimmering. But soon the smile disappeared as another loud moan was torn from Sejun as Stell's spit-slick finger dipped once more in his entrance.

Sejun panted. He was trembling, shaking in rapture. Stell's finger probed deeper, sliding in and out, going farther on every stroke until he found that bunch of flesh that made Sejun shiver pleasantly, groan and arch more eagerly just with one flick of his finger. 

“You like that?” Stell whispered into Sejun's earlobe, and he was answered with more moaning. Flicking his tongue around the sensitive flesh of Sejun's ear, he moaned and whispered obscenities to the squirming captain, intensifying the already burning passion they were sharing.

Sejun's throat ran dry, his eyes squeezed shut as he breathed in labored pants. He had wanted this so fucking much; he had ached for this every single day since he saw Stell Ajero at their freshman welcome meeting.

He was never good with words. He had always been told he was more of a man of action. So when the opportunity presented itself, he made sure Stell noticed. It was just a sick part of him that also liked seeing an angry Stell, a frustrated Stell, an emotional Stell. He knew he had driven the man to the edge of his breaking point, so near that he made Stell hate him from all the things that he had made him do. He was just about to regret it – but not anymore. Not now, with Stell's fingers inside – ahh… He had slipped in another one without him knowing!

“Fuck me… please, please… Stell~” Sejun didn’t mind begging. He needed this and he knew Stell wanted it too. And he was right.

Stell's body was screaming for release and without a second thought, he tore his body off Sejun, turned him over so he was now on all fours, with his well-stretched hole offering the most pleasant sight to Stell's eyes.

Sejun's wanton mewl was music in Stell's ears as his mouth clamped itself on Sejun's tight entrance, his tongue and fingers probing deep within the slick walls, bathing and coating them generously with Stell's spit.

This was so much – too much fucking pleasure that Sejun thought he was dying. His hips rolled, his body trembled and shook with every swipe and swivel of Stell's fingers and tongue deep within him. His cock was once again dripping, needing attention, so Sejun finally took the hard flesh in his hand, gripping the base, not wanting to come yet. His eyes flew open as he felt the fingers leave his passage, leaving a wet trail between his inner thighs.

“Stell… uhhhnng…” he cried out, bucking his hips to the man’s heated body. He didn’t know how much more he could take. He just wanted Stell in him – to take him, to mark him.

This time his pleading wasn’t in vain. Sejun choked out a cry as Stell entered him, inch by inch, torturously slow, with so much care as Sejun’s body melted into his lover’s.

Stell pushed one last time, finally sheathing his cock within Sejun's tight heat. His body embraced the new sensations that the other’s soft folds introduced and he wallowed in it. Leaning forward, his arms wound themselves on Sejun's waist as he began to move in and out of the other’s body.

Sejun wouldn’t deny that it hurt, but coupled with that pain was the pleasure that was slowly taking over him. He closed his eyes, focusing on the sensations flooding his veins and drawing incessant moans from his throat.

“Sejun – ahh…” Stell was in heaven. He had never expected it to be this way. Not with the man he had hated for so long now. But it seemed that his body and his heart knew him much better.

He didn’t _hate_ Sejun. He just hated Sejun when his eyes weren’t on him! He just realized that he was waiting for Sejun's attention – that he did everything the man made him do because he wanted to be seen. And even if it broke down his pride little by little, he still did it because he was seeking Sejun's approval, his appreciation, even as something as simple as his smile. And the man did smile! He didn’t notice it before but after each task that he finished, Sejun smiled. And Stell felt alright after seeing it.

Now that he knew what he wanted, he vowed to never let it go. He would never let Sejun go.

Stell moved faster, thrusting harder as their bodies teetered swiftly to their climax. Sweat lined their skin as they slithered upon each other. Their cries of pleasure assailed the sex-laden air surrounding them.

Stell moaned into his ear, and Sejun met his lips, the angle not stopping him from seeking the other’s hot mouth.

“Ahh~! Stell… I – can't…” Sejun gasped, breaking away from the kiss as delicious heat surged to his cock, making him tremble uncontrollably as Stell thrust brutally in and out of him. He hastened his strokes on his own sex, his fingers frantically sliding up and down his length.

“Come for me… Sejun,” Stell panted against Sejun's neck. And as his lover shook so beautifully against him, he knew he could no longer hold back.

“Fuck! Stell!” he arched his back, his leaning his head on Stell's shoulder, feeling his lover trembling behind him as he emptied his thick warmth within Sejun's pulsing heat.

“Sejun… uhhh… Sejun…” he breathed, his whole body shaking as he rode out his orgasm. His hand joined Sejun's own, still stroking his now spent member, sticky with his cum.

“God, that’s so sexy…” Sejun groaned, watching Stell take his cum-coated fingers into his own mouth, tasting him. It was the most erotic sight he had imagined Stell doing, and for him to see it now!

“Hmm… I didn’t think know you could taste good…” with a pop, he let go of Sejun's fingers and he smiled teasingly at him. “I think I can get addicted to this…”

“Shit!” Sejun hissed and pulled Stell by the nape for a searing kiss. He moaned as the other’s length slipped from him, followed by a trail of his slick seed.

They were both panting when Stell broke their lip lock. Gently, they slid their tired bodies back on to the wide wooden bench, now all slick with their sweat and cum.

Stell tickled Sejun's nape with kisses that trailed to his damp shoulder as he spooned his new lover close to his body. Sejun hummed in pleasure.

“I thought you hated my guts,” Stell began, his voice almost a whisper.

Sejun smiled sheepishly, wanting to hide his face in the crook of Stell's arm.

“I thought you hated me. Did you know you never looked at me when I was introduced as the captain of the team?” He felt heat creep on his cheeks. “So I made you do all those stuff.”

“Damn! We were so stupid.” Stell slapped his forehead. “And we’re both on the dean’s list!”

“I know, right?” Sejun giggled then squealed as Stell moved above him again. He welcomed the man’s weight.

“I like you being stupid and bitchy and bossy.” Stell grinned like an idiot as he showered kisses all over Sejun's face, making the other laugh out loud.

Still giggling, Sejun cupped Stell's face and kissed him tenderly.

“And I like you for being so patient, stupid, and aggressive with me.”

Stell smiled wider. “Aggressive, huh? So I always get to top or...?"

“First to the shower tops!” Sejun said then pushed Stell off him.

“Sejun Nase! I've just forgiven your ass, you bastard!” Stell shouted as he got up from the floor.

Sejun was already halfway into the bath area as he stuck his tongue out at Stell.

“Just say you want me to fuck you later!”

“Hmmm…” Stell stopped and rested his hands on his hips. He smirked at Sejun. “That’s not a bad idea, actually,” he nodded to himself and Sejun smiled wickedly at him.

“Not until you start moving your sorry ass over here, I can’t show you,” he crooked a finger at Stell.

With his loud laughter following him, Stell grabbed Sejun by the waist and pulled his lover to the showers where their pleasured sighs filled the air once again.

+++

4.20.20

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading!  
> Can I get a smiley? Or a comment? HEHE


End file.
